Corner of Solitude
by Emworm
Summary: Snow finds an escape from Regina as a farmhand for Ruth who Charming happens to desperately in love with. Does she feel the same? (What do you think?) Almost completely off canon.
1. Chapter 1

Corner of Solitude

"Come on."

"No."

"Tell me who you are?" David prodded. He was lying in a field on one of his secret trips to see his mother teasing her new farm-hand; a beautiful woman with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony.

She was sitting up, across him black curls cascading down a white cotton dress that innocently accentuated her curves and natural beauty but, seemed to enjoy looming over him in a teasing manner.

"No Charming," She giggled.

He propped himself up and grinned that smug little smile that was becoming her favourite thing ever since she'd snuck into Ruth's barn; shivering and cold and found this particularly regal looking man tending to the cows before she mistakenly punched him in the face thinking he'd hand her over to the Queen.

He didn't, David he virtually carried her in despite; the new scar from her nails catching him and introduced her to his mother before reluctantly leaving for the night.

That was six months ago and their friendship had grown with each passing day.

Snow had initially been on the run from Regina but, a powerful Blue Fairy saw her plight and vanquished her promising to protect the kingdom and take care of her people until such time when she and perhaps; her love were ready.

Thank goodness for Bluebirds her ears and her only connection to the life she had left behind the life she longed to return to with the man now lying across her in a way that makes her breath hitch and catch.

"And what of you? How is your Abigail?" She teased questioningly though, truth be told every mention of "The Nag with the Bad Attitude" tore into her fast beating heart like a knife, carved out for only him to see if he could see?

"She's not "my Abigail." David said slightly affronted but. used to her forwardness by now. He was head over heels in love with this woman; this "Mary-Margaret" who looked remarkably like a certain "Lost Princess" named Snow White.

She huffed and chuckled; twirling a blade of grass between her fingers, fingers that he gently captured in his own for the first time.

"David." She breathed hopefully; it sounded like a caress even to her own ears as he met her eyes and adjusted himself so that he was almost on bended knee as she did the same.

"You know how I feel. How I've always felt from the moment I saw you." He starts happily as she blushes.

"Charming." She warned tears threatening to roll down her cheeks which were instinctively wiped away by his tender touch, the warmth of his thumb imprinting on her skin.

"I am so in love with you." He breathed almost a relief to get it all out.

"You can't be." Snow said puzzled and frightened by the depth of his words.

"Oh but, I am." He chuckled tenderly. "Do you know where I have been these last three nights?"

"Annoyingly away from us." She quipped. He raised his eyebrows. "What? Your mother missed you?"

"And you did not?"

"That is beside the point."

"Snow that is exactly the point!"

"No, it is not." She said sternly though, did not break from him before realising…

"What did you call me?" Snow said breathlessly.

"Snow." Caressing her cheek he leant forward and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead which she closed her eyes and sighed into as she felt it move to her lips.

Wrapping her arms around his warm neck she opened her emerald orbs and deepened the kiss until they were both gasping for air.

Repressed emotions really did yield the best fruit.

"You're engaged." Snow gasped as he took her lips again trailing soft kisses down the column of her finite throat.

"No I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm… MA! NOT engaged." David responded joyfully as she sucked on his lower lip and peppered light kisses on his lips before linking them again.

"You're not engaged?" Snow queried as they broke for air.

"No."

"Good." Snow said before leaving him dumbfounded by breaking free and heading into the barn after all, she had cows to milk.

Minutes later he finds her tenderly stroking Dora with the pail full of milk just waiting there.

"Are you waiting for that to curdle?" He says in her ear, so close all she can do is breathe in his mirth. It's a mix of grass, leather and her perfume.

"I was not planning on it."

"You did not let me finish my tale."

"I am all _yo_urs."

It takes him an hour with her sitting down on some hay bales to regale how he helped Abigail reunite with her love and how Midas was so grateful he promised to chase George out of the kingdom for his crimes against David and put, some recently hidden heirs in charge.

"My GODS."

"All of this just makes me more certain, certain that I won't waste another second not without the woman I love."

That was all it took to leap into his arms and kiss him senseless.

"I love you." Snow sobbed pushing him against the barn wall and stroking him delicately. Ruth was away for the night and though she didn't intend for anything to happen the rush of emotions and the way he was looking at her was making it really hard for her.

"So this is coming off." Snow sang undoing his leather doublet and tossing it aside so that all that was left was a silk cream shirt concealing his toned abs, abs that she feeling with the tips of her fingers.

"Oh. Snow we have to wait."

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

He smiled and turned her around to see someone they both loved laughing at them.

"What have I missed?"

"Ruth." Snow blushed elbowing David in the chest.

"You could have told me she was there!"

"Would you have stopped?"

"YES!"

Ruth just rolled her eyes. "Why don't you two love birds tell me over some stew I could certainly use some?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You love her?" Ruth asked, soothingly blowing on the contents of her spoon as the three of them sat together for supper; Snow and David holding hands tenderly against the wooden grain of the handcrafted table.

"Yes." David half-laughed unable to help gazing into the since discovered Princesses' orbs. "I adore her."

"I knew it!" Ruth exclaimed after taking a mouthful of lamb and broth into her mouth and clattering her spoon down. "I knew she'd tell you!"

Snow blushed and turned away her potential Mother-in Law having accidently just given away a long-held secret.

"Tell me what?"

"Mother…"

Snow sighed abandoning her food in favour of bringing his knuckle up to her lips and kissing it.

"When I first came here you made me feel so whole, so complete. One day, before you returned your mother came to me, told me it was as clear as day that I was falling for you and that she could see our futures were entwined."

"All this time…" He said slowly realising, all the morning smiles she'd given him they were all an "I love you." Every laugh, every touch every flick of porridge on his nose it was all the earliest indication of her heart being his and vice versa.

"Always."

Hours later when Ruth has gone to sleep Snow sits in her room in a flowing night-dress hair brushed and combed with love waiting. Waiting for the inevitable knock.

"Snow?" David called quietly. Getting up from the chair and vanity Snow slowly reached the door and opened it breathing in and out as she did so.

"Charming? Are you alright?" She asked instinctively placing soft hands around his shoulders.

"Yes."

"Then why?" She started but, is interrupted by his lips and her body pulling him into her room and closing the door.

"I… couldn't stop thinking about you." He managed to breathe out gorgeously lightly

cupping her long locks between his fingers he let them fall as she kissed him more urgently.

"Neither could I."

They broke apart and he stroked her face with the tips of his fingers. She radiated warmth her very breath on his skin feeling like an aphrodisiac. He wanted her and at this rate he would find the local priest and marry her in the morning. Snow drove him crazy with lust and want. Want that he struggled to hide.

"Marry me?"

She pondered for a moment before he reached into his leather trousers and pulled out a pouch carefully tipping and then looping the ring on her finger.

Tears brimmed her eyes and she accepted "What do you think?" "OHAAHAHA!" She squealed as he lifted her up in the air and spun her in his arms before kissing her over and over.

"Mmm. I love you " She said, but, felt herself being gently lowered to the ground. "Don't put me down." Snow said softly. "But, you need to rest." He said in a husbandly manner that made her want him more.

A mischievous smirk crossed her lips as she twisted her body so that he had no choice but, to sweep her up in his gentle arms bridal style and exactly as he'd done the night they met.

"I need to be with you and from what I can gather you need me just as much… If not more." She's referring to his arousal cheekily but, it's blatantly obvious.

"Is that right?" He replied darkly.

"Yes, that's…. right." Her words are thin and devoid of breath as he lowers them down onto the bed and begins his exploration of her skin. First, he presses a kiss to her neck hearing for the first time a pleasing moan escape her lips before she crashes them against his.

"We have to be quiet I don't want my mother thinking I compromised you the night before our wedding."

"I wouldn't worry about that."

She moaned as he helped her lift her dress up over her head so that she was completely bare against him.

"God, you're so beautiful." He sighed as he mapped every inch of her skin slowly and carefully she almost did not have time to…. "AHA! Leather be gone!" She chuckled tossing the infernal garments aside and onto a heap of their belongings.

"Ha!" She laughed as he made shapes on her inner thigh with his fingers weaving in and out as she gasped. "Why did you say this wouldn't be an issue for my mother?" He said underneath her as he pulled the sheets over them and did something that made her nearly lose herself.

"She saw me with our baby."

"What did you just say?" David said desperately pulling himself away from his pleasuring of her to reach her eyes.

"She saw me…. Us in a year with our daughter."

"What? When?" He asked joyfully flabbergasted.

"Last week. She said she'd had a vison of us together with a babe on our laps. A daughter with eyes as blue as your own and blonde curls. She would be you all over."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That I was madly in love with you and your mother saw our future child? Would you have believed me?"

"I would never doubt a word that came from your lips."

"Good."

"I love you." He murmurs, slightly winded from her flipping him. A playful act that she makes up for by trailing kisses down the length of him and gently stroking him in the most intimate way possible.

He gasps her name and blindly finds her again palming her breasts in heart shape motions.

"How did you learn all this?" "I had a brother who had some very informative reading material in the castle chambers."

"What about you?"

She ponders for a moment but, decides she will not lie to her husband in all but ink.

"I had a nurse-maid, Johanna she sat me down and told me some of the ways men like to be pleased by their loves. I thought it rather pointless. But, now I am grateful for it, in more ways than she could ever imagine." Snow exaggerated flicking her hand in the air like an imp he'd had the misfortune to meet.

"Darling, if I do this, if I make you mine. It will hurt. You might even..." He starts.

"Bleed, I know Charming." She assures.

"Snow, I would wait a lifetime for you."

"I know." She beams.

"But, now you'll never have to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mmm. Don't leave." Snow moaned as the dawn light seeped into her room and her fiancé soon-to be husband tried to untangle himself from her embrace. Unsuccessfully.

He pressed delicate lips to her fore-head as her eyes remained teasingly shut but, David knew she was awake, knew how she dozed in the dandelion fields and blew wishes in his direction.

"_What did you wish for?" He snuck up behind her._

_She turned on her bare heels nearly tripping on the long grass until he caught her by the waist. "Careful." Snow blushed; "Thank you, Charming."_

"_I have a name you know."_

"_Yes, Charming." She giggled and then before he knew it he was chasing after her playfully._

"_I will find you." "I will always find you." He found himself caught as she leant against a shaded apple tree biting its fruit slowly._

"_What did you wish for Mary-Margaret?"_

"_It's silly." She mused, dis-guarding the apple onto the grass._

"_Tell me."_

_She wouldn't give anything away so, he decided to take action._

"_Don't you dare!"_

"_Charming…" _

"_NOOHHOOO." She squealed as he pinned her to the tree and tickled her senseless._

"_Charming stop!" Snow giggled violently tears streaming from her eyes he held her close and continued his assault of her underarms and middle until she almost buckled under him._

"_Please?" She begged seriously._

"_Tell me what you wished for?" _

"_For a handsome lord." She lied._

"_Be serious Princess." That was his amusing little nickname for her which seemed to make her happy if, a little wistful._

"_I wished… For you."_

_He was so shocked by her honesty she managed to wriggle under him and run towards the farm. In the days that passed she would dismiss it assuring him she meant for him to be safe._

What a beautiful liar.

"I love you." He whispered sensually safely aware that she was lost in her dreams again but, he could not stay however much he wanted to. After all, he had a Priest to find.

"Mmm. Good morning." Snow sighed as Ruth opened the curtains and presented her with a dress, shoes and "What's this?"

Ruth chuckled as Snow sat up and kissed her on the cheek. "It's a pendant that was spelled by a gypsy. It is said to predict the sex of your first-born child."

"It works?"

"It worked with James and David. North to South it's a boy. East to West…."

"Girl." Snow surmised.

"Indulge an old woman?" Ruth posed as the pendant already began to swing in one pre-destined direction.

"Ha." Snow breathed as Ruth hugged her so tightly.

"I'm going to be a mother."

Noon. That was the time they'd agreed. He stood in a floral archway of the local carpenters making and waited with Lancelot as the woman who gave him life lead his True Love to him.

She was stunning. In a lace wedding gown that The Blue Fairy had conjured there were hand-stitched flowers on the heart-shaped neck line to the sleeves and silken body topped off with diamond studded slippers and a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Hello." Snow whispered.

"Hello." He replied as he took her hands and promised her the world before sealing their troth with water and a kiss as Ruth cheered.

As a gift, Blue hovered over them and sprinkled transporting dust over them as they kissed.

"Where are we going my darling?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with my wife."

"MA!" Snow pecked his nose and began trailing kissed down his open collar. "The Summer Palace please."

"As you wish." Blue echoed distantly. "Be happy my children."

By the time her voice ended they were already at their destination their chambers.

"Wow." "Snow this is amazing." He released her to look at the beautiful marble walls, stone floors and the biggest royal bed he had ever seen. Clean satin sheets, rose petals and scented candles illuminating the darkness of the day

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Darling, I love it." He picked her up and spun her around "I love you."

"I love my husband." She sighed as he pressed her into the mattress with such care unlacing the ribbons behind the dress and helping her peel out of it.

"I love my wife." He virtually roars as she captures his lips and virtually tears his clothes off of him. He can get new ones. He jokes.

She guides his hand to her womb. The one she is sure will be a home for their child any day now.

"Charming?"

"Yes." He beams.

"What do think about the name Emma?"

"Your Grandmother's name."

She nods. "Emma-Ruth."

"It's perfect."

"You're perfect."

"Charming, come here." She beckons tenderly, he does as she commands allowing her to adorn him with kisses from his scar to his chest and steadily down. The first time was love and lust, hurried motions and whispers in the night this, is slow and careful to the point that it was almost painful for them both.

"Snow," He begs as she starts to grind lovingly against him. She's building with him.

"Does this please you?" She teases honestly.

"Oh, yes."

"Are you happy?" She whispers as she draws him up in a searing kiss.

"Yes."

"Do you remember the day you captured me by the tree?"

"You were so ticklish!" David laughs against her as he presses sloppy kisses over her mouth and links his arms around her neck.

"I wasn't that ticklish." Snow states defiantly breathing in his scent.

"Oh yeah? Would you like to test that theory?"

"Would you like to sleep on the floor?" She returned.

"Well played."

"Thank you." Snow bowed.

A grin etches across his face. "You would still have me on the floor wouldn't you?"

"Oh Prince Charming, whatever are you suggesting?" Snow laughed loudly as he begin tickling her ferociously. "David STOP!" She choked out through fits of laughter and fondling.

"Tell me you'll love me for eternity and then I'll stop." He grinned seriously.

He expected her to refuse him or mock but, as soon as he let go of her sides she said it. "I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. An eternity is easy."

"I should have kissed you when my mother left us alone."

"You should have." Snow murmured putting her forehead up against his and rubbing ever so lightly.

"But, I can kiss you now…"

"You can."

And he did, over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had been married for two months and had since taken at least partial residence in King George's old castle with the new heirs complicating matters by abdicating at least in law this was his kingdom now, but, that was not what was worrying David as he frantically tried to capture the object of his affections by the waist and that was not why he wanted her in bed.

"I'm not going." She struggled and sniffed adorably against him, her nose as red as a reindeer's.

"Snow." He felt her forehead "You have a fever. Perhaps it's time to admit…" David paused as he lifted her eased body into his silken clad chest and kissed the burning flesh. "That you are sick."

"I… ACHEW!" Snow caught her sneeze with her free hand while wrapping the other somewhat weakly around her husband's neck.

"Admit that you may vaguely be correct in your assumption that I may be suffering from the effects of Influenza."

"Which means?" David said lovingly.

"I have to…. bed." Snow said drowsily instantly drained from her attempt at fighting the obvious.

Minutes later he tucks her in delicately and lights a candle to capture her night-mares.

He stays with her; dabbing her forehead with a bowl of cool water and a rag that the maids have brought in knowing at some point he will have to wake her from her slumber to administer medicine prescribed by Doc their new Dwarfen doctor.

"Snow…"

"Snow…"

"Wake up my darling." He whispers pressing a soft kiss to her contented and thankfully considerably cooler lips.

"David."

She sucked at his bottom lip before smiling wearily.

"You look better."

"I feel much… improved." Snow said between a yawn.

Stroking her hair; he sighs "So what have I missed today?"

"I have no idea."

"You have not left my side have you?" Snow realises propping herself up against the pillows.

He nods in slow refusal.

"Oh Charming."

"Everything was taken care of except the most precious thing of all."

"If I wasn't ill…"

"You'll be better after this." "Open up." David quickly spoons some clear liquid into her mouth sets the bowl and spoon down on the bedside table and then helps her sip some water.

"Ah."

"Thank you."

Hours later he lies beside her stroking her hair with loose sheets draped over them.

"You have to go." She sighs happily.

"No."

"You'll get sick."

"I don't care."

"But, who will run the kingdom?"

"I thought of that…." He smothers her in kisses.

"You have?" "MA!"

"Yes, Grumpy."

"Grumpy?"

"I need to get better!" She laughs.

She does not get better if anything, the cold is replaced by hourly vomiting, cravings for little and then every concoction of food in sight and needing the lavatory more than once and yet, when he finds her beside the balcony in a lace dress of white with a woven shrug draped over her she looks like the happiest person in the world.

"Mmm. How was the council meeting?" She sighs as he wraps his arms around her his red velvet finery looking rather appealing as he dips his head down to meet her lips.

"Long and laborious. I spent the last three hours reasoning with the most pompous lord that the young farmhands did in fact deserve days off and higher wages."

"Lord Lucas?"

"Mmm." Breaking the kiss as takes his arm and he leads her back inside their bedroom/ already prepared nursery.

"What a snooty…."

He nods as she twists and holds him in the centre of the room. "So what did you do?"

"I threatened to have his title stripped and his lands given to the very people he treated so poorly."

Snow smirks broadly "I was so proud and incredibly turned on."

"You listened in."

"Every word." Snow presses several sweet kisses on his lips before stroking his chin, the scar she gave him with her ring finger, peridot gleaming in the streaming daylight.

"You little sneak."

"We had to do something while we were waiting for you and Emma got restless." She says coyly and childlike.

"We?"

"We. Like I said… Em…" Her last few words were swallowed up by his hungry and desperate kiss which she naturally moaned into.

"That's why you've been so sick."

"Mhmm."

"OH GODS. I was so worried." David says holding her close when they do finally part for air.

"I know and we love you for it." She gasps as she feels him bend down and press the lightest kiss to her abdomen the connection to her child and the man that she adores almost too much to bear as the joyous tears flow.

"I love you both so much." He swears as he rises to his feet and kisses her again.

"And we love you."

They hold each other for hours frozen in that same spot, a moment in time no one can take away.

Until...

"Snow?"

"Yes, Charming."

"I'm going to need to baby-proof the whole kingdom aren't I?"

She just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Johanna?" David asked, propping himself up against the kitchen doorframe but, it was a pointless act as in a moment he'd be off looking for Snow in summer.

"She's in the garden."

Before she could even turn around, he had already bounded down the halls and out eager for his glowing runaway.

"With a smile and a song..." Snow sang sweetly, bending down to inhale the scent of flowers as the birds chirped merrily.

"Your voice gets more angelic by the day." She hears causing her lips to quirk into a smile.

"And you... get more charming, Charming." She rises to see him walking along the stone path to reach her hands.

"What?" Snow beams blushing.

"Nothing." He grins.

"Tell me!" Snow giggles.

"I am the luckiest man in the whole kingdom."

"Yes, you are." The Queen says without reservation and with humour dripping with every word.

"NO! NO! CHARMING!" She screams.

"Snow!" He rushes to her side, horrified to see her collapsed on the floor crimson staining her nightgown.

"I can't lose her!" She sobs as he helps her up and calls for the maids and Doc.

"You won't!"

"You promise."

He can't promise that but, it comes true nonetheless.

"Our Emma." He says rubbing her kicking belly tenderly in slow circular motions, pausing only to kiss her lips. Lips that are still salty with relieved tears.

"We were so close..." Snow ponders distantly. "Shh."He murmurs pulling her softly against him.

"I need her in my arms, David."

"I need her in my arms where I won't ever let her go."

That night he holds his wife until she is finally calm enough to go to sleep. Nothing will happen to his family, not while he is alive.

Five months pass and the day arrives.

"OOHOOO." She pants, squeezing his hand as he dabs her sweat soaked brow.

"AAHH!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Yes! Yes you can. I love you."

"I LOVE YOU." He presses a hard kiss to her lips at her declaration the effect seeming to act as a pain-reliever before the candlelights start to flicker.

"What's happening?" They exclaim.

"She's coming." Doc says.

"One more."

"AAHHHHHAHHH!"

"Snow! She's here! Our baby's here." David exclaims joyfully as their child all bloody and wailing with life has her cord cut and is wrapped in Granny's hand-knitted blanket.

"Congratulations." Doc says having passed the babe to her father before leaving them in peace.

"Oh hello my dearest little girl." Snow says lighting up at the sight of her child. This little being made from their love.

Giving her a gentle kiss that is not half of what he'd like to express he smiles and laughs pulling away to ease Emma into her arms.

"Have you ever seen anything more perfect?"

"I'm looking right at you both."

Hours later they sit nestled as the baby suckles on her breast. It's a marvellous sight to see his wife "The Fairest of Them All" so tired, but, yet, so completely taken to motherhood.

"We're a family." He soothes adorably pressing a kiss to her hair and taking his daughter's smallest finger.

"Our little family." She gleams before kissing him passionately as Emma finishes and settles happily against her mother's chest.

They sleep soundly that night. Knowing that dreams however astounding really do come true.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Em ma."

Snow chuckled covering her eyes playfully as the five-month old poked her tiny fingers through her mother's.

They were playing on a tartan picnic blanket on the grass of Ruth's farm in the middle of a summer breeze. The wind tussled the infant's blonde curls slightly but, that only caused her to giggle more.

"Where's my Emma?"

"Where's my Emma?" Snow laughed "blindly" scooping the hysterical infant up.

"Oh there's my Emma!" Snow said opening her eyes and then proceeding to place the biggest raspberry kiss on her child's stomach, chubby legs kicking wildly away.

"I do wish your Daddy were here today." She sighed as she settled Emma on her knee her little white dress matched her mother's in all but the tiny blades of grass sticking to it.

"Ba Ba. Oh." Emma babbled and sighed.

"I know Princess." Pressing a light kiss down on her fore-head which still did not seem to help her sulky mood the young mother sighed. "It's no fun when he's away."

"Can I join you?" Ruth asked warmly, perching herself to the right of her daughter-in law and in the reaching distance of her beloved Emma.

"Of course!" Snow chirped up as Emma smiled and grabbed at the emerald pendant around Ruth's neck.

"Not yet, my precious one, when you're older."

"I'm sorry Ruth, she likes the colours." Snow chuckled lightly shuffling her daughter to bounce on her knee.

"Oh how David used to stare at this." She said pointing out Snow's ring.

"I'm going to marry the fairest girl in the whole kingdom. He said to me when he was seven."

"Oh? And who was the girl?" Snow said. "Who stole Charming's heart before I?"

"No-one." They heard a familiar voice say from behind.

"Charming!" Snow exclaimed happily as he quickly came before his wife and daughter enveloping them in a sweet hug. "Oh we missed you!"

"I thought you weren't due home for another night?" Snow cried, kissing him as he planted a tiny kiss on their daughter's cheek.

"I wasn't but, negotiations with Midas came to an easy conclusion and I could not bear to be away from my family a minute more." He beamed smiling at Snow and then his mother. "The girl was a Princess travelling with her mother who played with me and swore to find me one day. Her name was…"

"Me. You were my friend David? The one I kissed after my mother "married us."

"That was the best day of my childhood." Snow gleamed stroking his face.

"You found me." He smirks before claiming another kiss and scooping up their own Princess for some long over- due Daddy hugs.

That night with their child soundly lost in her dreams and in the safety of her crib he presses her softly into the mattress just as he did nearly two years ago.

"Mmm. Beautiful." He admires thickly, careful to keep it to kisses and caresses only so as not to wake their child.

"Speak for yourself." She breathes effortlessly capturing his scarred chin again. He chuckles. "Anyone would think you loved this scar more than me?"

Snow pouts softly. "Then I shall just have to kiss you again to prove I don't!"

"I'm not complaining." He whines thickly as she turns her face away indicating that it would not be then.

"You're right you are not. You're sleeping. Good night Charming." Snow sings into her pillow.

"Snow." He says verging on begging.

"Yes?" She gleams turning fully to face him again. "I love you."

"And that my Charming love, gets you as many kisses as you desire."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Mommy…" "Happy Birthday to you!" David sang bouncing an excitable Emma in his arms when he realised his wife was indeed awake and by the balcony.

Her 28th year had been a sombre but, happy one, marriage and motherhood adding to her grace and serenity.

"Aha! Thank you!" She exclaimed scooping their blonde haired eight-month old up and twirling her in her arms before kissing her for-head. "What a pretty dress. Did Daddy pick it for you?" Snow was referring to the red velvet dress and white tights he had dressed her in, which she knows would have been a battle in itself, but, in his own Charming way he had obviously won this one.

She turned them to meet his body and place a grateful kiss on his lips and was acutely aware he was holding something behind his back.

"Charming, what's behind your back?"

"I know that this day is hard for you…" He began revealing the box. "But, I wanted to show you how much we love you."

"Oh David." She had tears in her eyes as she opened the box with her free hand, in it, was the most beautiful pair of green peridot earrings she had ever seen. Emma must have thought so too because she started to fuss until, her mother let her crawl over to Johanna's waiting arms.

"Let's see what we can make in the kitchen, little one." She cooed giving them a knowing smile before heading down towards the kitchen.

As soon as they were gone, she laced her arms around his neck and gave him a long and warm kiss before setting the box down on the vanity table and then returning to him.

"I love you." Snow sighed happily, "So much."

"I have to go…" He groaned against her lips.

"What? WHY?" Snow said almost affronted that their private time was being interrupted even, if it was for her benefit.

"I'm sorry." He said pressing several kisses to her clinging lips as he pulled away slowly.

"Oh!" She whined like her own child "I wanted to spend the morning in bed."

"I'm sorry!"

"Why are you leaving?" She moaned as he blew a kiss.

"Because I love you." He answered sweetly before turning his back and walking with purpose out of the room as she stared at his bottom in leather trousers.

"GODS!"

"Ballroom, in two hours Snow."

"I love you." She called as he chuckled.

Hours later she arrived in an emerald gown with her newly gifted earrings and white slippers. The ballroom was beautiful, filled with guest and music and most importantly her prince and princess in blue grey finery and a purple silk dress.

People suddenly started clapping as they saw her which caused her husband to turn around and smile.

"Mama,"

"Yes, that's your Mama." He said caught at her beauty as she extended her gloved hands to him and he pulled her closer.

"This is incredible!" She gasped pressing a kiss to his fore-head

"For you I would do anything."

"For us." She emphasised on her part. "My precious family."

"To Princess Snow" Thomas called, "And her beautiful family."

"PRINCESS SNOW!" Everyone raised their glasses and cheered.

She smiled in gratitude and whispered in David's ear. "Thank you."

Hours passed, Emma had long fallen asleep in her crib and the guests were gone they were alone and it was bliss.

"Dance with me." She murmured as he held her and they started to move to a rhythm of their own. Slow and sensual.

"One, two, three."

"One, two, three." They said alternately moving into a waltz as he took her hands.

She hummed a tune that reminded her of their love as she kissed his chin before they finally reached their bedchamber and held each other long into the night.

"Happy Birthday darling."

"The happiest." She replied knowing, that somewhere her mother was watching and smiling as well.

"Happy Birthday my sweet child." Eva said before joining her husband in the after-life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Look at her. How much she's grown in a whole year." Ruth beamed. They had just celebrated Emma's first birthday at the place where it all began; the farm.

"I know!" Snow said bouncing Emma on hers and David's knee as they sat on the tree swing Blue had lovingly cast for them while Ruth stood opposite.

"You're such a big girl aren't you?" "Papa's Little Princess!" David replied tickling his giggling baby.

"You spoil her." Snow smirked.

"Wrapped round her little finger." David informed his chuckling mother clearly talking about his wife, who just rolled her eyes despite, the truth in his statement.

"Mama's Little Bandit."

And then as timed as their kisses they both said "BANDIT PRINCESS!"

"BPrrr." Emma tried and then started in fits of laughter as they both took turns lifting her white swan dress and all in the air, kissing her rosy cheeks and stroking her wavy blonde locks with love.

"I hope you never change." Ruth admired before obliging her darling granddaughter in a trip to see the animals leaving her son alone to be with his beloved.

"I like this swing." Snow murmured pressing a kiss to his knuckle before he began gently pushing her.

"I like it too."

"I can just see her playing on it with him in a few years."

"Are you so sure we'll have a boy next?" Snow replied quizzically

"Father's intuition."

She turned around quickly with a look of determined realisation.

"You used it. Didn't you?"

"David..." She warned.

He could not hide the look of gleeful guilt on his face.

She gasped batting his chest hard. "Prince Charming!"

"I couldn't help myself. You were so peaceful…. and we'd mused… it was on the bedside table. You looked so beautiful in sleep." He staggered out adorably

Pondering for a moment she sighed "I have always wanted one of each," before she leapt into his arms and they fell on the coarse grass tangled in each- others mirth.

"I adore you." She said breathlessly. "I know I don't say it enough, but, coming here hiding in the barn, it was the best decision I have ever made."

"No, hitting me was the best decision."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He said tenderly pausing briefly to kiss her warmly as the sunset shined in his eyes. "Because that, my dearest Snow… He pauses as if taking in a beautiful breath was the moment I fell in love with you."

He's never told her this before, she assumed, that he started to fall at some other time but, to have the virtual confirmation? Love at first sight? It damn near made her heart soar out of her chest and into the sky above them.

"MA!" "You're still not off the hook." She smiled pecking his lips.

"Then, I shall just have to make it up to you." He replied and before she could utter another word he flipped her over pulled her up and hoisted her over his shoulder chuckling at her surprised shrieks.

"Charming, where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked pressing a kiss to her thigh as he walked them along which his wife thought very unfair. How was it he was allowed to walk around in those black leather breeches and wear that loose cream shirt she loved so much and yet, he was allowed to tease her so?

"Emma-?"

"Will be fine with mother for an hour. Do you trust me?"

She sighed. "Of course, I trust you! Now, where are you taking me?"

"The Lake."

Snow gulped curse her for admitting she'd wanted to be more adventurous and him for listening in.

"That was supposed to be between me and your mother."

"She never said a thing."

"You sneaky, incredibly sexy bastard." Snow remarked shocked by his lengths but, no less turned on,

And then when the water comes into contact with their clothes minutes after and her dress clings to her and they kiss and kiss until they have no breath. She does at least twice remark that it is the best idea she has ever had.

"Oh, so this was your idea now!" He remarks upturning his lip and lifting her dress up over her so that she is bare against him. She is so deliriously happy he notes that she doesn't even care when he swims over to the grass verge and dis-guards both of their garments there.

"Yes, I am your muse." She remarks cheekily when he takes her lips again running soft fingers through her now soaking hair.

The heat coming from her when he does finally enter is nearly enough to drive him insane. She rocks against him slowly as the cool water laps against them.

"Snow."

"Yes, David?"

"Nothing." He murmurs pressing kisses down the column of her throat to her breasts and then up silencing her moans in his next searing kiss.

They climax together holding each other, sloppy kisses and nose rubbing in abundance before they giddily run onto the grass and dress again.

And when they return with damp hair and only partially dry clothes Ruth says nothing only smiles and stirs their soup while Snow nurses Emma.

Later, when Ruth has retired and Emma is already fast on in her crib they lie together and talk about their future son.

"Thomas."

"Ella might want to name her child after its father." Snow replies burying herself in his chest

"Right, that's a little awkward."

"Leopold?"

"What if he gets picked on?"

Snow scrunches up her face in disgust at his suggestion. "My father was a king!"

"Which is why nobody picked on him." He said indignantly his voice having just a trace of humour.

"Charming, Charming." She whispered pressing a long kiss to his lips before breaking it and stroking his chin.

"We have time Snow."

"Yes we do."

And with the closing of their eyes they were blissfully unaware that life was already beginning to form inside Snow White.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Look at them." Snow beamed referring to their three beautiful children and grandchildren.

It had been thirty wonderful years of marriage with wonderful ups and downs and a prosperous kingdom but, they still all met here at the five years gone Ruth's farm to come together as a family.

"Emma, please tell Daniel I'm not in love with Lucas." Their youngest daughter Eva who was a mirror image of Snow in her younger years said from the bench that she was sitting on.

"Daniel she's not in love with Lucas…" Emma teased stroking Henry's head and bobbing little Ruth on her knee. Her husband Neal was away visiting his father and stepmother but, sent his love.

"She's madly in love with him." The eldest princess chucked as she dodged a swipe from the twenty-two year old while Daniel's two year old Ollie came bounding into his watching grandparents.  
"Oof. Hello young man." The silver haired David picked up his giggling blonde-haired grandson while the now truly snow white haired Snow White kissed his cheeks as they joined their family.

"He looks like his grandfather." Snow whispered. "Poor fellow." Charming replied softly.

"Ah! Mama, Papa will you please tell them!" Eva beckoned.

"Oh but, my darling girl…." Snow chimed. "You are!"

"But, but- We can't!" She protested. "He rules another kingdom and I…"

The trio sat down next to the others and Charming extended his arm to his baby girl.

"He asked our permission you know…"

"And you said?"

"If our daughter feels the same and you make her happy then of course."

Eva sobbed happily dabbing her eyes with her hands before saying. "I bet you two didn't have this much trouble when you were first falling?"

"Oh my darling, you have no idea." Snow said before kissing David and then beginning how all great fairy-tales begin... "Once Upon a Time on this very farm…"

**And they lived Happily Ever After.**


End file.
